


Extra Whipped Cream

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Indie is new to town and her friend decides to show her the best coffee shop in town. When Indie is told to order off-the-menu she discovers the reason may not exclusively be about the coffee.





	Extra Whipped Cream

Indie wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, even though her parents had run a diner her entire life. Maybe it was the diner style coffee that turned her off of it, but when her friend Clementine insisted, “This cafe has the best coffee in town.”

She couldn’t say no to her friend.

“You’re new in town, so just trust me.”

It was a nice place, the picture perfect example of what she imagined a starbucks would look like. It was a starbucks after all, but she didn’t realise it would look exactly like in the movies.

“Alright, go up and order yourself a special grande latte trenta with the extra whipped cream.”

“Wait,” Indie protested as her friend pushed her towards the counter.

“Just do it!”

They pushed her up to the counter, then ran off to get them a table. Indie stood, flustered as she looked at the menu boards - totally unaware that the barista was standing waiting for her.

“Can I help you?”

She blushed, and looked down, and then blushed deeper. The barista smiled, they were... a woman for one, short black hair pinned back on one side while the other hung over their eye. A warm smile, sapphire blue eyes, tall and tan and... she looked back up at the menu.

“Uh, can I uh get an um, special grande latte trenta?”

She looked at them to be polite, and they gave her a quizzical look, “Is there anything else?”

“Um, with extra whipped cream please?”

“Come on through,” they winked, “right through to the stockroom.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s a special deal, you help me get the extra whipped cream and your coffee is free.”

“Is this... a real thing?”

“Of course it is,” they winked again and lifted the barrier so she could come through, “Come on in.”

She glanced over at Clementine, who gave her a double thumbs up. She couldn’t say no to them. Indie followed the barista through into the stockroom. It was small, kind of cold, full of coffee and fridges for milk.

The barista closed the door behind them, and gestured to a shelf right at the back of the room, “The cups are back there.”

Indie went to grab a cup, there was packs already open, so she pulled one from the pack labelled grande and turned back to...

“What are you-?”

The barista stood right by the door, pants around their ankles and... Indie blushed when she saw it. Thick, long, uncut, hanging between their legs.

“You ordered a special,” they gestured for her to come closer, “with extra whipped cream.”

“So,” Indie smirked, walked over to them and sank to her knees, “do I whip the cream as well?”

They reached down for themself, only to have Indie brush their hand away, “I was joking, let me.”

It was a little intimidating, just the sheer size of it. Her fingers could barely wrap around it, it was longer than her forearm. She stroked them, looking up at them as her fingers ran along their smooth, tan skin. The satisfying feeling of their foreskin peeling back to expose their head as they grew hard, the way they looked down at her anticipating her lips as she wrapped them around their tip.

They placed their hand on her head, pushing back her hair, lifting her eyes back into their own. They watched, face turning red while she sucked, while she stroked their shaft and cupped their heavy balls. Indie edged a little harder on their tip until she felt them on the back of her throat, and she gagged just a little.

She pulled back, looked down at what she was doing, focused on the task even though the Barista continued to hold her head. Both hands on their cock, gliding back and forth while her tongue circled their tip, her lips kissed them gently, slowly wrapped around them again. The way they trembled, and let go of her to grab onto their cock. 

Indie grinned, grabbing the cup from between her knees and lifted it to her lips so she didn’t miss a drop. Thick, creamy jizz oozed from them, flooding over her tongue so warm and gooey. She let it sit, savoured the salt and the texture as it filled her mouth. It dribbled out into the cup, rope after rope, load after load spurting into her mouth and overflowing into the cup.

“How is it?”

Indie swallowed, and looked into the quart full cup, “Best cream I’ve ever had,” she scooped their cum from her bottom lip and licked her fingers clean.

She offered them the cup, “Here’s the cream, how about making me that coffee?”

The Barista nodded, and pulled up their pants. How they contained that monster was beyond Indie’s grasp of physics. She watched them walk out, a smile on her cum-stained lips.

Indie straightened herself out, wiped her mouth down with a napkin, and ventured out into the store-front again where she sat down across from Clementine. They were grinning wildly, “How was it?”

“Fun.”

“I bet you’ve never had a latte that grande before.”

She shrugged, “I hope the coffee is nice.”

“Need an excuse to come back, huh?”

Indie blushed, “No! I mean, okay, maybe.”

Clementine looked behind her, Indie glanced around and the Barista arrived with her coffee, “Enjoy!” they smiled, and took their leave back to the counter.

Indie picked up the cup, it had a number on it.

“I guess you made an impression,” Clementine said wryly, pushing up out of their seat.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got things to do, I can’t be waiting around while you have fun all day.”

Indie glanced over to the counter where the Barista was busy serving another customer. She looked at the cup again, their name printed on the side in neat, flowery handwriting, “I wouldn’t have taken her as a Violet.”

She stood up and followed her friend out the door, taking a sip of the coffee. Rich, creamy, just a hint of salt. Maybe she really didn’t like diner coffee, or maybe she just really liked the extra whipped cream.


End file.
